


The Gentleman And The Sybarite

by BradyGirl_12



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Collection: BradyGirl_12 Fic Prompt/Request Fills, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Slash, Prompt Fic, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-06
Updated: 2011-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-27 00:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/289523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BradyGirl_12/pseuds/BradyGirl_12
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce insists that Dick act like a gentleman…then reconsiders.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	The Gentleman And The Sybarite

**Author's Note:**

> Original LJ Date Of Completion: January 3, 2008  
> Original LJ Date Of Posting: January 3, 2008  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own ‘em, DC does, more’s the pity.  
> Original LJ Word Count: 735  
> Feedback welcome and appreciated.  
> Written for my [LJ First Anniversary Fic Request Meme](http://bradygirl-12.livejournal.com/120121.html) for , who requested Bruce/Dick. Prompt: Sloth. :)

“You are being slothful.”

Dick was stretched out on the couch in the living room, one leg draped over the back, right arm behind his head. He was wearing green shorts and a yellow T-shirt slightly too small for him, stretched taut across his nipples. His other arm was also flung over the back of the couch, his right leg slowly swinging back-and-forth.

“Slothful, huh?” Dick tilted his head back. “Hmm, slothful: lazy, indolent.”

“That’s you.” Bruce had come into the living room and stood with his hands on his hips, lips pursed. “Is that the way a gentleman sits?”

“Who says that I’m a gentleman?”

Bruce’s lip curled. “True. You’re not only slothful, but a slut as well.”

Pride suffused Dick’s face. He picked up a chocolate bar from the coffee table and unwrapped it, taking a bite. He wiggled bare toes on a long, elegant foot, pushing his leg up over the couch a little further, stretching his shorts.

Bruce looked thunderous. He snatched the chocolate bar out of Dick’s hand and flung it across the room. “Behave like a gentleman!” he snapped.

Dick’s arm that was flung over the couch came down and rested across his chest, brushing against the nipples showing through his shirt. “What, like some buttoned-up, tight-assed jerk like you?”

Bruce looked ready to kill. Grinning, Dick flowed off the couch like silver liquid and calmly pulled his shirt off over his head, throwing it over the back of the couch. Next went the shorts.

He wasn’t wearing underwear.

He walked toward Bruce, the smirk still on his face, naked skin glowing. Bruce was wearing an expensive black three-piece suit, silver cufflinks gleaming at his wrists. His tie was pearl-gray, his shoes shined to perfection.

The contrast between the two was devastating.

Dick rubbed his leg against Bruce’s, stretching and bending back with all the flexibility of his acrobat’s body.

He was a tempting satyr, a laughing sprite, a salacious sybarite. His body was smaller than Bruce’s, but there was muscle rippling silvery and graceful as powerful thighs and a perfect chest radiated the sexuality that was Dick Grayson in all his glory.

Pearly-white teeth gleamed as Dick darted out a pink tongue and licked Bruce just below the ear, feeling the shiver as Bruce continued his grim glare. Dick toyed with the cufflinks, then unknotted the tie and flipped it off, burying his face in the hollow of Bruce’s throat.

Bruce gritted his teeth, fists clenched by his sides, and Dick pulled back, dancing a little, then turning around and showing off the most perfect ass in the universe, bar none.

Bruce growled and Dick turned around, blue eyes dancing, and he rubbed his body up and down Bruce, then leaped up into his arms, wrapping his legs around his companion’s torso, bending back, legs wide…

Bruce nearly flung him on the couch, Dick’s laughter echoing throughout the room as he bounced off and down to the floor. Bruce shoved aside the coffee table and grabbed Dick’s shoulders, Dick scrambling to his knees.

“You belong down there,” Bruce said hoarsely, unbuttoning his pants and taking out his cock that was throbbing with need. “Since you’re no gentleman, show me your talents.”

Dick grinned and licked around the head of Bruce’s cock, then up the length, keeping his legs spread wide as he rubbed his cheek against the hot flesh, Bruce growling and grabbing his hair, pushing his face closer. Dick obliged, inhaling the aroused scent, then took Bruce into his mouth, bobbing his head as Bruce kept a firm grip on him.

Bruce shuddered and came, filling Dick’s mouth, his fingers tight in Dick’s hair. He staggered back slightly, Dick holding him steady, and he opened his eyes to look down at Dick with a mouthful of cock.

“Slut,” he said, shaking his head. He eased out, cleaned himself off with a handkerchief, and put himself to rights again.

Dick rested his hands on his thighs, cock bobbing, his grin so smug and seductive that Bruce sighed and with one swift movement, flipped Dick over his shoulder and headed for the grand staircase.

Dick’s eyes twinkled as Bruce patted his ass.

This game was one of the most satisfying they played.

Right up there with the game of wearing capes, gloves, boots, and cowls/masks…and nothing else.

He laughed all the way up the staircase as Bruce joined in.


End file.
